harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes
__TOC__ ;Dieser Artikel behandelt den Inhalt zum Buch Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Inhalt Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (im Original: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows) ist der siebte und letzte Band der Harry-Potter-Serie der britischen Autorin Joanne K. Rowling. Die Originalausgabe erschien am 21.07.07 im Bloomsbury Verlag, die 767 Seiten umfassende deutsche Übersetzung folgte am 27.10.07 im Carlsen Verlag und die wieder von Rufus Beck gelesene deutsche Hörbuchversion erst einige Monate danach am 11.01.08. Schon am Erscheinungswochenende der Originalausgabe wurde der Band in Großbritannien über 11 Mio. mal verkauft und selbst die englische Ausgabe hielt sich monatelang auf den deutschen Bestsellerlisten, ehe die deutschsprachige Version herauskam und diesen Platz übernahm. Bereits als die Autorin im Dezember 2006 den Originaltitel des Bandes bekannt gab, setzten bei der weltweiten Fan-Gemeinde Spekulationen über dessen Bedeutung und den möglichen Ausgang der Serie ein (vergl. Was "Deathly Hallows" bedeutet). In den Monaten vor der Veröffentlichung schürten zahlreiche vermeintliche Insider-Informationen die Spannung (vergl. Vorab-Aussagen der Produktionsbeteiligten über den erwarteten Band 7) Inhalt Wenige Wochen nach Harrys sechstem Schuljahr übernehmen Voldemorts Anhänger das Zaubereiministerium und überziehen die Magische Welt mit Unterdrückungsmaßnahmen und rassistischen Verfolgungen muggelstämmiger magischer Menschen. Harry will wie beschlossen nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, sondern Voldemorts verbliebene Horkruxe aufspüren und zerstören, um seinen Gegner schließlich wieder sterblich zu machen und die Magische Welt von ihm befreien zu können. Obwohl er nichts als vage Ahnungen hat, wie dies gehen soll, beginnt er zusammen mit Hermine und Ron den unzureichenden Informationen nachzugehen, die er mit Albus Dumbledore bisher entdeckt hat. Ergänzende Informationen bezieht er aus seinen Einblicken in Voldemorts Gedankenwelt. Die Suche führt die drei nicht nur zur Entdeckung von Horkruxen, sondern auch auf gefährliche Irrwege und schließlich Dumbledores Hinweisen folgend auch auf die Heiligtümer des Todes. Der Weg der drei endet in Hogwarts, wo viele ihrer früheren Mitschüler und Lehrer erbitterten Widerstand gegen die schwarz-magischen Machenschaften an der Schule leisten. Dort kommt es zur Auseinandersetzung mit Voldemort, obwohl Harry zuerst noch weitere der Horkruxe zerstören muss und erfährt, dass er von einem davon besonders betroffen ist ... Im Jahr 2010 erschien der Film Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 1) im Jahr 2011 erschien der Film Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 2) in den Kinos. Kapitelübersichten * 1. Kapitel: Der Dunkle Lord erhebt sich (im Original: The Dark Lord Ascending) * 2. Kapitel: In memoriam (im Original: In Memoriam) * 3. Kapitel: Die Dursleys reisen ab (im Original: The Dursleys Departing) * 4. Kapitel: Die sieben Potters (im Original: The Seven Potters) * 5. Kapitel: Gefallener Krieger (im Original: Fallen Warrior) * 6. Kapitel: Der Ghul im Schlafanzug (im Original: The Ghoul In Pyjamas) * 7. Kapitel: Das Testament von Albus Dumbledore (im Original: The Will Of Albus Dumbledore) * 8. Kapitel: Die Hochzeit (im Original: The Wedding) * 9. Kapitel: Ein Versteck (im Original: A Place To Hide) * 10. Kapitel: Kreachers Geschichte (im Original: Kreacher's Tale) * 11. Kapitel: Das Bestechungsgeschenk (im Original: The Bribe) * 12. Kapitel: Magie ist Macht (im Original: Magic is Might) * 13. Kapitel: Die Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige (im Original: The Muggel-Born Registration Commission) * 14. Kapitel: Der Dieb (im Original: The Thief) * 15. Kapitel: Die Rache des Kobolds (im Original: The Goblin's Revenge) * 16. Kapitel: Godric's Hollow (im Original: Godric's Hollow) * 17. Kapitel: Bathildas Geheimnis (im Original: Bathilda's Secret) * 18. Kapitel: Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore (im Original: The Life And Lies Of Albus Dumbledore) * 19. Kapitel: Die silberne Hirschkuh (im Original: The Silver Doe) * 20. Kapitel: Xenophilius Lovegood (im Original: Xenophilius Lovegood) * 21. Kapitel: Das Märchen von den drei Brüdern (im Original: The Tale Of The Three Brothers) * 22. Kapitel: Die Heiligtümer des Todes (im Original: The Deathly Hallows) * 23. Kapitel: Das Haus Malfoy (im Original: Malfoy Manor) * 24. Kapitel: Der Zauberstabmacher (im Original: The Wandmaker) * 25. Kapitel: Shell Cottage (im Original: Shell Cottage) * 26. Kapitel: Gringotts (im Original: Gringotts) * 27. Kapitel: Das letzte Versteck (im Original: The Final Hiding Place) * 28. Kapitel: Der fehlende Spiegel (im Original: The Missing Mirror) * 29. Kapitel: Das verschollene Diadem (im Original: The Lost Diadem) * 30. Kapitel: Der Rauswurf von Severus Snape (im Original: The Sacking Of Severus Snape) * 31. Kapitel: Die Schlacht von Hogwarts (im Original: The Battle Of Hogwarts) * 32. Kapitel: Der Elderstab (im Original: The Elder Wand) * 33. Kapitel: Die Geschichte des Prinzen (im Original: The Prince's Tale) * 34. Kapitel: Wieder der Wald (im Original: The Forest Again) * 35. Kapitel: King's Cross (im Original: King's Cross) * 36. Kapitel: Der Fehler im Plan (im Original: The Flaw In The Plan) * Epilog: Neunzehn Jahre später (im Original: Epilog: Nineteen Years Later) Links zum Artikel * Informationen über Umschlaggestaltung der Harry Potter Bücher * Informationen über Ausgabeformen Liste der Veröffentlichungen Neues Buchcover 20 Jahre Harry Potter – anlässlich des Jubiläums erscheinen alle sieben Bände in einer prachtvollen neuen Gestaltung! center|thump en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort 7 HP7